jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Home Sweet Home
Spider-Man: Home Sweet Home is a 2021 Superhero film based on the comic book character of the same name. It is a sequel to Spider-Man: Far From Home and Alpha: Eternity Warrior. It is the 28th Marvel Cinematic Universe installment and fifth installment of Phase 4. It was released in the United States on July 16, 2021. The film is once again directed by Jon Watts and stars Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Marisa Tomei as May Parker, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross and Calum Kelmer as Alpha the Eternity Warrior. Synopsis After Peter Parker is outed as Spider-Man and is arrested for crimes he did not commit, it is up to him to clear his name. Along the way he must regain the trust of others while also learning what it truly takes to be a hero. Plot Peter goes home, finds government arresting May he tries to save her but spider sense goes off and he realises a bomb is in the apartment which blows it up. He narrowly survives. He awakens in a car being taken to the raft, he is detained so he can't escape, Secretary Ross is sitting with him and reveals he didn't want to believe it but all the evidence is against Parker. He is put in a cell and is visited by Alpha who vows to find out what happened and Ross who explains Parker will suffer the extremist of consequences when he's proven guilty at his trial. Alpha Leaves and enters a room where Ross and Nick Fury are arguing, he discusses Parker's situation and asks to be put on the case to prove his innocence, Ross denies him the opportunity stating if he does he will violate the accords which are still in effect. Alpha angrily agrees and leaves. Filler scene which shows prison life and shows some enemies. An explosion occurs in the raft and things go wild. Peter fights Herman Shultz aka Shocker who has his equipment back and he narrowly escapes. He finds his gear and moves out determined to escape. He fights his way to the top where he finds Dimitri who he thinks is there to help but actually attacks him and stabs him with something, he attaches a mask which morphes to Peter's face before mocking Peter. Dimitri punches him and attempts to strangle a still injured and tired Peter, but he attempts to escape and is caught by Mac Gargan, Scorpion, who throws him into the air, Parker, tries to activate his web shooters but Mac has them, he falls screaming but Toomes catches him and places him down. They laugh at him as he coils in fear. Shots are fired and the four fight off the guards in the meantime, Parker manages to recover one web shooter and escape into the city unnoticed. Peter makes it to the city but is being pursued by the police who shoot at him. He narrowly escapes and goes to his apartment, he finds in in ruins and breaks down over Aunt May's death. After he hears sirens outside he dons his old suit and leaves. Eventually he reaches a rooftop far away where he breaks down crying. He eventually drifts off. Alpha meets with Ross who mocks him over the evidence against Parker building up and that now he's working with known criminals. Alpha tells him it can't be true but is shown the footage, he looks devastated. He asks if he can go after them and that if he can bring Parker back, he can join the case. Fury convinces him and Alpha is allowed. Peter awakens to an old blind woman poking him with a stick, she asks who he is but says his name is Ned and that he doesn't have a home so he thought it'd be ok to camp their overnight. She tells him not to be ridiculous and that he sounds young he says hes 17 almost 18, she remarks how she has a grandson his age and asks if he'd like some food. Peter agrees and comes inside. Alpha reaches the top of the raft and checks for evidence, he finds one of the web shooters and wonders why Parker would leave the shooter here if he was working, he sets off in the direction of Parker. The woman offers him food and he eats up, she tells him about her grandson and that she cared for him for ages while his parents were in rehab. Peter gets upset again and she asks what's wrong, Peter tells her his carer died and she asks how, not wanting to tell her, he says he doesn't know and she poses the question of if she's truly dead if he doesn't know. Peter snaps into action thanking her before leaving, knowing fine and well she may have been out of the apartment by the time the bomb went off. Dimitri disguised as Parker uses Drones to trap a group of people in times square, including M.J. and Ned, he orders a message to be broadcasted live and it is put through, he and Adrian hold the hostages and state that if several prisoners at the raft are not freed they will begin executing people. Ross communicates with them telling them it won't happen, he grabs a hostage and kills him by dropping him to the ground. Everyone screams in terror but both Ned and M.J. are more confused than anything else. Alpha watches the broadcast from the raft before leaving to help. He arrives in the square unnoticed before catching a second attempted victim. He asks Parker why he's doing this and Dimitri responds that he is the new Iron Man not Mysterio and that if that's been taken away from him, then he'll have to show them the consequences. Alpha calls him a brat and that Tony would be ashamed of him. The real Peter who's watching it on a TV decides to go to the square and show the world that isn't him. As he nears the square he is attacked by something that is invisible, it attacks again before revealing himself, Gargan used drones to hide. He bound and gags Peter before dumping down near a rooftop to watch. Alpha attacks Dimitri and they fight, Alpha has the upper hand for a while before Several Drones activate and blind everyone in the square apart from Dimitri who knocks Alpha down. Suddenly, Mysterio appears and attacks Dimitri who fights him as the fight comes to a close Dimitri is carried to the air by Beck who drops him, however, it is another illusion as the real Peter who is now in the suit is thrown down in his place. Dimitri joins the crowd now in his real face. Alpha recovers and attacks Parker knocking him out. In the aftermath, Peter is taken away, M.J. calls out to him and he fights to free himself and runs to her, he gets to her saying to get Alpha to find Fury and tell him Dimitri is posing as him, he secretly passes her a nano-tech web shooter which retreats into a ring before he is knocked unconscious and taken away. Dimitri watches on before calling someone. M.J. finds Flash Thompson and makes him drive to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ located temporarily in Stark Tower, she tells the people inside she needs to speak to Alpha or Nick Fury but is thrown back, she sneaks in through the back but is caught. She is taken to an office and Maria Hill speaks to her, eventually M.J. tells her about what happened but Maria starts to laugh and is revealed to be an Illusion by Mysterio. He knocks her out and takes her. Peter sits in a car with Alpha who is disgusted by him. Parker begs him to believe him but Alpha doesn't know what to believe. He tells him their will be a trial and that Fury has organised for one of the best Lawyers to defend him, but he shouldn't expect good results. Peter begs Alpha to believe him but Alpha says he'll check the story out but until then Peter stays behind bars. Arriving back at the raft, Ross tells Alpha that he isn't on the case and that's final. Alpha leaves to find M.J. who is not anywhere near where she should be. M.J. is transported to somewhere and let out, she is taking inside what can only be described as a creaking building. She hears something close and then a voice. It is May Parker, she asks where she is but May doesn't know either. M.J. tells her Peter told her to find Fury. Peter sits in his cell when Fury arrives with Matt Murdoch, he tells him about Murdoch before leaving them. Matt and Peter begin working on Peter's case. He tells them the trial is today so they have no time to waste. Peter enters the court room and Matt begins, Secretary Ross explains the case against Parker and his lawyer, Jennifer Walters, begins against Parker. Meanwhile Alpha tracks M.J. to the abandoned Avengers H.Q. where he finds both M.J. and May, he attempts to free them but as they are about to leave, Vulture attacks him. Alpha fights Scorpion and Vulture, he shames Vulture as Peter had mercy on him. Peter's trial continues and the Jury seem unsure. Alpha frees May and M.J. with the help of Fury. He then fights the four saying that Peter never wanted any of them to be his enemies and that he always wanted the best for the innocent. Listing off about how he saved Vulture for Liz, trusted Beck and Dimitri and that it wasn't even his fault that Mac was arrested. Both Beck and Vulture carry the others away but Alpha pursues. The Jury leave and Matt tells him to be patient. Alpha follows and fights them, he disables Vultures wings before knocking out Mysterio. He then fights the tag team of Chameleon and Scorpion. He beats them both before going for Beck and Toomes. The fight continues but Toomes backs down. Beck shames him before attempting to blast Alpha with a device that has assembled the leftover radiation from the snap at Avengers HQ. He blasts it at Alpha and Alpha's powers go haywire. Relying on his own skill Alpha fights Beck before disabling him. Beck submits. At Peter's trial he is about to find out the Jury's decision when Alpha bursts in with Fury and Hill. He tells them he has a confession from the group behind it all. Bringing forward the four, Peter sees Beck and a tear comes to his eye. The four admit their crimes and the case is dropped, however, Beck disappears and Peter senses a drone which aims for him pointing it out as it shoots, Matt knocks it down and Alpha blasts it. Realizing, Mysterio is still out their Alpha goes to leave but Adrian stops him telling him he won't know where he is. Alpha asks if he does, Adrian tells him and that he should hurry because he still has May. Alpha shocked turns to see the Illusion fade and asks Peter to follow him, he gives Peter back his Iron Spider suit which was recovered from the ruins of the apartment. As both arrive at Stark Tower, Mysterio awaits. He tells them both he knows he's going to be miserable behind bars for the rest of his life, he continually reappears and disappears taunting them. He reveals himself at the edge of the building with May Alpha charges at him but is shot will the full force of the Energy Blaster which knocks him straight out. However, the gun runs dry. Peter begins to fight but finds yet another Illusion, suddenly a very real Mysterio and M.J. appear and he tells Peter if he can't have what he wants, Peter can't have what he wants. He shoves May before attempting to leave, Murdoch suddenly arrives and knocks Beck down, he tells Peter to save May and Peter however, is already on it and has dived after her. He fires a web as she tumbles to the ground, she mouths to him. "I Love You" before hitting the ground as the web catches her. Peter dives down to check she is okay but is greeted with nothing. He attempts to wake her before an ambulance arrives. Alpha awakens and flies down as Peter grapples with the paramedics for her, he holds him back as they take her away. He breaks down in Alpha's arms. Before standing up and heading to the top of the building where Murdoch holds Beck. Parker approaches and removes his Suit demanding Beck do the same, he fights Beck and beats him down near killing him before remembering, Tony telling him to be good always, even when you want to give into temptation, he also recalls Happy telling him how proud Tony always was. Finally he remembers May telling him all about Ben and how he knew Peter was destined for greatness. Just as he's about to kill Beck, he stops telling him he was right. "He'll live his days out behind bars", Beck calls him a coward as he puts his suit back on and swings away. A week later, on Stark Tower, Peter watches over the city as Alpha appears with Murdoch. They ask him how he is before he tells them he'll never be okay. He also tells them his time as Spider-Man's over. Alpha asks who's going to look after the people of the streets now, Peter looks to Matt and explains he thinks they'll be alright. When Alpha asks where Peter will go he says he's not sure but he'll see him again. He also tells him he has one more person to see before he goes. At a graveyard, Happy is standing at May's grave, a tear running down his face. He places flowers down, before hearing a voice. "I'm Sorry" says Peter. Happy looks at him and Peter starts to cry. Happy hugs him before telling he doesn't blame him, Peter hugs him back. They turn to look at her grave before Peter begins to talk, Happy cuts him off saying not to give up on Spider-Man, to let him rest but not to let him go. As Tony and May would want him to keep going. He leaves Peter staring at her grave, as he places down the nano-suit, laying this phase of his life to rest. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Dimitri/Chameleon * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross * Calum Kelmer as Alpha the Eternity Warrior * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Michael Mando as MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion * Numan Acar as Dimitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdoch/Daredevil * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark * Harlem Smith as Judge Grey * Hariot Angel as Belle Allen * Angel Theory as Carmen Appearances Events * The Fall of Spider-Man ** Destruction of Peter Parker's Apartment ** Escape from the Raft ** Battle of Times Square ** The Trial of Peter Parker ** Finding the Four ** Showdown on Stark Tower Organisation Teams * Fearsome Four * The Avengers (Mentioned) Production TBA